The present disclosure relates in various exemplary embodiments, to a system and apparatus for supporting a sports ball net, such as a volleyball net. It includes, but is not limited to, standards or uprights having an adjustable floor support or internal net tensioning assembly. The embodiments find particular application in conjunction with volleyball systems that are designed to be setup and torn down frequently, as for example in a school gymnasium. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiments are also amenable to other like applications.
Over the years, a number of volleyball standard systems have been designed to accomplish the task of rigidly supporting a volleyball net. Traditionally, two upright vertical posts are placed at either end of the volleyball net and secured to the ground. In most cases, the uprights or standards are fabricated from steel tubular material and usually include a means for attaching a volleyball net support line to either upright or standard. In addition, an external winch is usually attached to one standard to allow for tensioning of the support line. Generally, the external winch is a relatively bulky component having a cable take-up spool, a hand crank and a ratcheting mechanism to prevent the spool from unraveling. The external winch mechanism includes several drawbacks. One drawback involves the danger of a player or referee coming into contact with the winch during game play and causing injury to themselves. A further drawback involves the non-aesthetic appeal of an external winch.
Another disadvantage involving traditional uprights or standards involves the method of securing the standard to a floor. One method that has been devised involves the use of a floor sleeve which is recessed into the floor or playing surface and provides an open cavity designed to receive the lower end of the standard. Typically, these sleeves range in diameter from 3 inches to 4 inches. A problem is thus encountered when a mismatch occurs between the diameter of the standard and the floor sleeve. For instance, a 4 inch diameter standard would obviously not fit into a 3 inch diameter floor sleeve. Conversely, a 3 inch diameter standard would fit too loosely in a 4 inch diameter floor sleeve.
This disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the aforementioned problems and others.